


Life Needs More Slow Dances in the Kitchen

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: The house was small. You’d say it was tiny. Three small rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. The floor scrunched under your feet as you walked. Old wallpapers faded. You walked into the kitchen and looked around. Tiles on the walls were old and slightly dirty, but it had a stove and a sink and a few cupboards… And the sunlight pouring inside the room through the window made it look strangely nice… Or maybe you felt like this just because it was yours? Finally a house you could afford. Not a trailer. A house! Yes, it was old, small and full of imperfections. But you both worked hard for it and you made it.





	Life Needs More Slow Dances in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cheesy drabble inspired by this picture

The house was small. You’d say it was tiny. Three small rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. The floor scrunched under your feet as you walked. Old wallpapers faded. You walked into the kitchen and looked around. Tiles on the walls were old and slightly dirty, but it had a stove and a sink and a few cupboards… And the sunlight pouring inside the room through the window made it look strangely nice… Or maybe you felt like this just because it was **_yours_**? Finally a house you could afford. Not a trailer. A house! Yes, it was old, small and full of imperfections. But you both worked hard for it and you made it.

\- Well… Guess there’s a lot to fix in this place…

You turned to Trent’s voice. He was leaning on a doorframe, relaxed, his face calm and his eyes smiling. You loved to see him like that, peaceful and content.

\- That’s okay, - he continued approaching you, - Eventually I’ll do it. I’m pretty handy, you know.

He winked and you smiled back, wrapping your arms around his neck as he placed his hands on your hips.

\- Of course you will. The most important is that it’s _ours_ , right? Our home! Can you believe it?

Trent’s smile grew wider, as he pulled you into a kiss. 

\- Our home.

You both knew it was a huge step. A step to better living for the two of you. There would be a lot of difficulties on your way, but you were ready to face it all together.

\- Hey, what’s that?

Trent reached one of the shelves. You saw a small dusty radio in his hands. He looked at it curiously, fiddled the device in his hands, turned up the antenna. 

\- Do you think it still works? - You asked, leaning against his shoulder.

\- Let’s find out. 

He turned the radio on and started switching the channels. There was nothing except scratching and rustling sounds, but then suddenly you heard some soft music through them. 

\- Wow, do you hear that? - Trent’s face lightened up. You adored this feature of him - an ability you get childishly excited about really simple things sometimes.

\- That’s incredible… I mean, how old is this thing?

\- It was just waiting here for us.

Trent smirked mischievously, offering you a hand.

\- Would you like to dance, my lady?

\- With great pleasure, sir.

You both laughed as you took his hand and he pulled you closer, swaying slowly to the music. 

The room was tiny. Old tiles and dusty furniture. But the evening sunlight pouring through the window made it warm and somehow cozy. You were dancing in the kitchen… In **_your_** kitchen. Just you and him. And at this very moment you knew for sure that you were gonna be alright. You felt the real happiness.

\- You know, life needs more slow dances in the kitchen, - Trent whispered on your ear.

You couldn’t agree more.


End file.
